School Fun
by see03
Summary: Gilbert starts something in the classroom that Matthew isn't too comfortable finishing at school. When their french teacher insists they go to the bathroom  wink , Matthew is convinced to finish what Gilbert started. PRUSSIA x CANADA MATURE CONTENT YAOI


_Hey everyone! Don't worry, I'm working on the last chapter of Power as I write, I just wanted t_o_upload this because it function as a companion piece to my picture PruCan :: Classroom Fun (deviantart dot com/art/PruCan-Classroom-Fun-204636266 ) over on deviantART. An uncensored version is on my hentai-foundry account._

* * *

><p>"G-Gil, stop!" Matthew whispered hoarsely, trying desperately not to arch against the hard plastic of his chair.<p>

"Why, Mattie? You look like your enjoying it, and we should do what pleases us, right?" the German exchange student asked, licking his lips and looking down at his desk with a small smirk on his face. Meanwhile, his hand was shoved into the Canadian's uniform pants, which were undone and pulled aside to reveal Matt's red and white boxers, and his weeping erection.

"Anyone can see us, that's why," he replied, biting back a moan. "Please, Gil-!"

"Monsieur Williams!" the teacher called out loudly, making the large student jump slightly in his seat, his eyes rising to stare in shock and mortification at this teacher.

"M-Monsieur Bonnefoy?" Matthew gasped.

Their French teacher smirked. "Do you and Gilbert need to...use the _toilette_?"

"Hell yeah we do!" the albino answered for them both, quickly zipping Matthew back into his pants while his companion gaped in shock at their teacher. Before he could stutter out a defensive word his boyfriend had grabbed his hand, two hall passes, and dragged him up out of his seat and into the hallway.

"Now no one will be able to see us," Gilbert chirped, pulling Matthew toward the boys' bathrooms.

"Merde."

The albino seemed to pick up on Matthew's anxiety and stopped in the hallway for a moment to look both ways before pulling the other student into a hidden alcove.

"Is something wrong, Birdie?" he asked softly, his cheeks tinting red from using his pet name for the other.

The blonde looked down upon his partner's now equally anxious face, his eyes wet from his upset. "Yeah, something's wrong, Gil," he answered honestly. His own use of the albino's nickname made Gilbert relax.

"What is it, then?" Gilbert whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and slipping his hands underneath Matthew's uniform vest and shirt to lightly caress the skin beneath.

Matthew sighed and leaned his forehead against Gilbert's. "I don't like having people's attention on me, especially if you're trying to … you know." He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, face rapidly reddening. Never before had Matthew found it so difficult to explain himself to another person. "I don't want people to see that side of our relationship – it's none of their business."

"You mean … you don't want people to see you aroused?" Gilbert asked, trying to understand what the other was saying.

Matthew sighed again, this time relieved that somehow Gil had understood. "Yes, partially. I don't want anyone to see that part of myself except for you," he confirmed.

Gilbert grinned, enlightened and happy. "I don't want anyone to see me like that except for you, also." He blushed prettily when Matthew leaned down and pressed their lips together in gratitude.

"So you won't start anything like that in public again?" Matt asked softly.

"I won't," Gilbert agreed, reaching down to take one of Matthew's slightly tanned hands. "Now let's go to the bathroom."

"WHAT?" Matthew squeaked, eyes rounding. "You still want to –."

"Of course I do," the albino interrupted, grinning. "Why waste two perfectly good hall passes?" Pushing open the door to the boys' bathroom, he gleefully called out, "If anyone's in here, I suggest you leave now!" When no response was heard, he tugged Matthew inside and locked the door behind them.

"Gil, I really don't think this is such a good –." He was cut off again, this time by Gilbert's insistent lips and hot body. Just as Matthew was going to give in and wrap his arms around the smaller man Gilbert pulled himself away and took a few steps back.

"Matthew, please," he said.

_So the choice is mine_, he observed. Gilbert was always brash and confident, but Matthew saw that he had the power to hurt the albino, with a rejection of his love and attention. When he realized this, the blonde smiled softly and shook his head ruefully.

Gilbert's posture slumped when the boy in front of him shook his head. He didn't always know how to express his feelings to Matthew, and the one way that he did know how was one that upset the Canadian. He could wait until they were alone, but they rarely were. He sighed softly.

Suddenly he felt Matthew's hands on his uniform shirt, slowly unbuttoning it one button at a time. "Birdie…?" he asked quietly, uncertain.

"You'll have to learn to pick your timing better, Gil," Matthew scolded as he pulled the shirt off the albino's shoulders and pressed kisses to the bared flesh. "But I will always welcome and return your love."

"Keh! Who said anything about love?" Gilbert snorted. As usual, though, his words didn't match his actions as he leaned up to wraps his arms around Matthew's neck and press their lips together. Their hot breath mingled as their lips parted and daring tongues danced in harmony.

Bending his knees slightly, Matthew effortlessly picked Gilbert up, causing the other to wrap his legs around the blonde's hips.

"Birdie," Gilbert moaned softly, his eyes closing as he peppered kisses up and down Matthew's neck. His shirt hung off his shoulders, the cool fabric pressing against the small of his back when Matthew leaned their bodies against the outer wall of the first stall.

"When you walk funny for the rest of the day, remember that you're the one that wanted this," Matthew cautioned, reaching between them to unzip Gilbert's pants while gently nibbling and sucking his lower lip.

"Ja, ja," Gilbert hissed, wiggling his hips and pressing down against the hard bulge in Matthew's pants. "Just hurry."

Laughing under his breath, he edged Gilbert's pants and boxers down enough to expose his firm little ass. With slightly chilly fingers, he caressed the albino's hind quarters, his other hand coming around to take a firm grip of Gilbert's erection, making him moan.

"Matthew," he sighed, head falling back against the stall. "Please, harder."

"Is that all you want me to do?" the blonde asked teasingly, his index finger tracing circles around Gilbert's tight entrance.

"No," he breathed, adams apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. "Sink your fingers into me," he begged, "stretch me and fill me."

Matthew's eyes became half-lidded. "Only if you pleasure me like before," he requested, voice like silk as it floated into Gilbert's ears. He sank his teeth into said ears and tugged playfully, suckling the lobes and making the German writhe.

Desperately trying to catch his breath, Gilbert reached between them and unzipped Matthew's pants, reaching down and shoving boxers and pants aside to pull out the Canadian's cock. With his thumb he pressed and rubbed the soft, bulbous tip, causing pre-cum to squirt out into his hands. His head fell sideways in rapture as Matthew continued to assault his ear with lips, teeth, and tongue, making his mouth fall open. Matthew's fingers were suddenly there, and he obediently sucked them, gliding his tongue over the tips and nipping the undersides gently with his teeth.

Groaning, the blonde regretfully pulled his hand away and pressed it against Gilbert's rectum, dipping in and out at a slow, steady pace; first with one finger, then two and three.

The delicious feeling of stretching and slowly being filled made Gil's erection swell to further lengths in Matthew's other hand, the blood pulsing hard and fast inside it. An answering rush of blood surged into Matthew's penis, the head almost purpling from the sheer amount.

"Matthew, ich kann nicht…."

"I know, I can't either," he panted, face damp against Gilbert's neck. "Just hold on while I…."

They both released low groans as Matthew's cock slowly entered the other. He paused once he was seated at the hilt, his coarse pubic hair tickling the underside of Gilbert's thighs. Breathing deeply, neither moved at first until Gilbert suddenly shifted to ease the pressure on his back, making Matthew's length shift inside him.

Like an explosion, the Canadian suddenly started thrusting wildly, his thighs clenching and releasing as he pressed up into the other only to pull out and repeat. As he moved inside Gilbert, Matthew kept a firm hand on his erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts at first, but as the pressure build his thrusts and pumps became erratic, following their own rhythm towards completion.

Gilbert cried out hoarsely, his hands moving a mile a minute as he touched Matthew's body, stroking his neck, face, and shoulders; digging his nails into the meaty flesh of his biceps; pressing urgently into his back, trying to close the distance between their bodies as much as possible.

"Scheisse, Matthew…faster! Bitte, harder!" he shouted, the metallic clang as his boyfriend pounded him against the stall wall filling his ears. He hoped the whole school heard it.

"Maple," Matthew cursed, grinding his lips against Gilbert's as fiercely as he grinded his dick up into his willing body. He filled Gilbert's mouth with his tongue as deeply as he filled his ass, skilfully thrusting both appendages.

The sudden clench of Gilbert's thighs around his hips was the only warning Matthew received before the albino released his hot seed over himself and Matt's hands. The tightening of Gilbert's muscles around his pumping cock pushed the Canadian over the edge, and with a cry that was swallowed by Gilbert's lips, Matthew released inside the other, slumping forward in exhaustion after he'd finished.

"Sorry," he gasped, his breath failing him. "I got your shirt dirty."

Gilbert shrugged nonchalantly, stretching his arms arm and arching his back. "It's okay. Besides, you would let the awesome me borrow yours, right?" He smiled disarmingly, making Matthew roll his eyes.

"I guess I have no choice, eh?" he smiled, pressed another kiss to Gilbert's lips, this time soft and soothing. Stretching his long arms back, he grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and wiped his hands. Another piece was wetted to gently clean Gilbert's entrance to prevent and seepage through the rest of the day, while Gilbert stripped off the rest of his shirt and used it to wipe up the few drops of cum on his member and stomach.

Letting Gilbert down, Matthew pulled off his vest and shirt, giving the latter to Gilbert and putting the former back on afterward, zipping his pants up in the process.

"…I look like an idiot," the blonde observed, staring down at his bare arms in his vest. "There's no way anybody _wouldn't_ know what we've been doing."

Gilbert chuckled, throwing out the paper towels and folding up his soiled shirt. "Just be happy there's only two periods left for the day," he remarked as he unlocked the bathroom door. It immediately swung open, squishing Gilbert between it and the wall.

In strolled Matthew's twin brother, Alfred. "Mattie, the hero is here!" he shouted, coming to a stop when he actually saw his brother. "Hey, why're you only wearing your vest?" he asked.

From behind the door Matthew heard Gilbert's tell tale laughter.

"Merde."


End file.
